Forum:Cerberus Jerks
Mass Effect is probably the best game I have ever played. The story is awesome, the detail and creativity that went into the production is second to none. There is only one real complaint that I have about Mass Effect 2, and that is the fact that you are working with Cerberus. In the first game, there are several missions in which you are witness to just how bad, these jerks are, i.e. assassinating several politicians and a freakin' Pope, turning a human colony into husks, luring Alliance marines to thresher maws nest then torturing and experimenting on the only other survivor, torturing the autistic David, which the Illusive Man continues to allow, ect. How come you don't get to really call them on it? Especially that Kelly! "I love everything and just because Cerberus is human centric doesn't mean we don't care about aliens! Have you no idea about why Cerberus is considered a terrorist organization! Hell if I was Shepard as soon as I was done with the Collectors, I'd start hunting everyone of those bastards down my self! And that is why both Ashley and Kaiden call you out on it, and it ticks me off that people get upset when they call you a traitor! They actually have some pretty valid reasons for chewing you out, as mentioned above! Sorry, but that aspect just ticks me off, and I needed to vent. -------------------- You could call them on it, but they'd just brush it off with "each Cerberus cell operates entirely independently" or "TIM didn't know". It's pretty obvious TIM has managed to convince all of them that any atrocities committed by Cerberus aren't in his name. Since Shepard doesn't have proof that shows otherwise, arguing about it would be pointless. As for Kaidan/Ashley. Shepard has a very good reason for working with Cerberus, they're the only organization actively doing something about the Collector threat. The only ones willing to give Shepard the freedom and funding to fight back. So they're a necessary evil. Your former crewmate should give you the chance to explain at least that much. Instead both of them blindly attack Shepard for working with the enemy without stopping to question that maybe s/he would never join Cerberus without a damn good reason. I personally hoped someone I saved the galaxy with would have a tad more faith in me than that. And sure, once Shepard no longer needs Cerberus I fully intend to turn on them if the game allows it. Here's to hoping we get to put a bullet in TIM's brain in ME3. Kestrella 11:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Yet at the sametime, you were missing, presumed dead for two years, then the Alliance gets a call that you've been working with Cerberus. Then the next time that Ash/Kaiden see you, your working with Cerberus who is now on planet during a colony abduction. I also never said Ash/Kaiden's reasons were right, but they are valid, as Cerberus has abducted a colony before, they turned three hundred people into husks in ME I. I admit that Shepard has a good reason for working with them, my problem is the lack of outrage s/he has, and the fact he never actually calls any of them on it I'm not expecting a "LOOK AT WHAT YOUR BELOVED ORGINIZATION DOES! YOU ARE NOT GOOD PEOPLE!" Before going on a killing rampage, but at least during conversations with Miranda and Kelly, you should at least be able to point out exactly why they are a terrorist orginization I've read many people complaining about Tela Vasir calling Shepard a hypocrite, during the last moments of her life. That "And are your Cerberus friends any better?". I actually liked it. Because it is unpleasant, but so true. When she said it, I fell... grateful. For reminding me, that my paragon Shepard is not so paragon, as I imagine him, simply because he associated himself with terrorists, even if it was unwillingly. When she died, I felt sorry. Wish the game gave me a choice to save her. BTW, hi, Kestrella:) -Algol- 02:24, December 16, 2011 (UTC) ---- At the sametime, I'd have to argue that Shepard was better, because s/he never blew up a building killing dozens of civilians. At least in my game, as I have yet to get Arrival. But you are right, I love her 'What the hell, hero' moment.